Story: Not Your Average Akuma
by The-Incubus
Summary: A key and a demon. That's what started it all. A mysterious meeting with a smiling face suddenly changes Rin's world and throws him into another world full of Exorcists quite different from the ones he knows. Rated T for violence and language. Yay we can all read it now!
1. Chapter 1

Not Your Average Akuma

**If you wanted to read "Not your average akuma" then here it is. I would like to put that this was made by colateral-damage666 who apparently listens to what six year olds on the internet say. Anyways I had to track this down on deviant art to get it to you. Also I will not be doing anything with this story. If you want to take it then that's your problem. In any case read it and either like or dislike, it isn't mine so I don't care. And remember, spin to win kids, have fun!**

"No, Rin! Stay back! We can't afford you getting in the way right now."

"Why don't you trust me, Yukio? I can fight! You just need to let me for once, Yukio!" But his calls fell on deaf ears.

"Keep him back and make sure he does not follow us. He will do nothing but hinder us if he continues on," A large explosion sounded in the distance and the night sky lit up as if the sun had decided to awaken early. Yukio glanced towards the hills, which were blazing with fires spread all around it. This was a full out war against a group of demons that had decided invading Assiah seemed like a great afternoon activity for that particular day. The fight had been raging all afternoon and well into the night. No matter how much Rin, Bon, or the rest of them complained, Yukio was not allowing them to walk into this situation where they were more than likely to die, especially since Rin wasn't allowed to use his powers. They were still only Exwires, after all.

Other exorcists followed his orders, dragging the teenagers back behind them.

"Lock my brother up if it comes to it," Yukio yelled over his shoulder, removing his guns from their holsters and setting off in a run.

"Yukio! I can defeat this thing! YUKIO!" But his brother was gone and he could do nothing but watch the battle continue on without him and the others. They struggled as much as they could, but the hands that were holding them back, pulling them away from the battle, where too many and too strong to break free. Rin could have thrown them all off, but at what cost? He would mostly likely injure them in the process. They were dragged back and surrounded on all sides and made to sit. They did as they were told, but rebelling the whole way.

Rin fixed his angry eyes back on the fires ahead. They were killing the demons little by little, but it wasn't quick enough, it wasn't good enough. They needed his blue flames if they really wanted to get the job done and to get it done right. He could enialated the quickly with just a simple… no. He was relying too heavily on the powers given to him at birth. He needed to stop that and find a power of his own that made it so he didn't depend so heavily on those blue flames from hell.

He gritted his teeth in frustration, clenching his hands tightly into fists until his fingernails drew blood from his palms. He unclenched them, inspecting the damage, but the wounds had already been healed by his demonic powers. Sometimes he wished he could go back to his ignorant self, to before this world opened before it. It would all be so much easier for him. But that was in the past now and he could do nothing but stride towards the future, making the best out of everything he could.

Another explosion rang out and he could hear people screaming in the distance. He shut his eyes, placing his hands over his ears, but the noises still made their way between his fingers, slicing away at his ear drums in the most painful way imaginable. What if one of those screams was that of his brother's? What if- No. He couldn't think about this. Not now. Not while there was a battle to be fought.

He scooted over to the group, "I want you to distract the Exorcists for a while. Once you do, I'm going to make a run for it. I need to help them. I need to help my brother."

"How come only you get to go again? Why do you always have to be the hero in every fight? If you're going, then I'm going with you," Bon hissed, his eyes like daggers as he stared Rin down. The others nodded in agreement, their eyes as hard as their resolve. There was no way they were just going to let him prance off again on his own like he usually did. They needed a plan and they needed it quickly before-

"Hey, what are you kids whispering about?"

Damn. Too late. Time for an erratic plan. Rin leapt at the approaching Exorcist like a cougar, tackling him to the ground. The man let out a gasp as all the air escaped from his lungs upon impact. The other males followed his example, quickly knocking out or stunning a few more of the Exorcists. It was now or never. They set off at a dead run, well aware that the others were following them. But they wouldn't for long, Rin was sure of that. As predicted they fell behind after only a short amount of time, letting the teenagers escape although their orders had told them to do otherwise. They didn't have time to chase down some teenagers hell-bent on a suicide mission at the moment.

They coughed as the smoke from the fires spreading over the hills entered their lungs and lowered themselves into what felt like a hunter's pace, keeping as low to the ground as they could manage while still running. Gun being fired could be heard from almost every direction and they were amazed they hadn't run into any demons yet on their way up towards the middle of the battle zone.

Almost as though it had been called, a demon appeared before them, a long tongue dripping out of its mouth and retractable teeth. It sighted them at the same moment they spotted it and immediately its teeth slid out from their hiding places. With a roar, Rin came down, smashing the demon on the top of its head with his sheathed blade. It was better than nothing, he supposed. Izumo summoned her two demons to help her fight the demon. It was a low level one and they almost immediately brought it down without too much of a hassle. Before the could take another step another explosion occurred, this time closer than the others. More and more explosions were occurring now, spread out randomly throughout the hillside. It seemed that there was a demon out there that exploded upon death.

The demon that they had just defeated suddenly got up, lunging towards Rin. Its teeth sunk into his far shoulder, ripping though the flesh and muscles, scraping against the bones. Rin let out a scream as the pain rippled though his body and the others stood in shock, not sure of what to do. He felt another intense pain as his shoulder dislocated from the socket, hanging uselessly

"It's still alive!" Bon yelled.

"No shit!" Rin screeched from between the demon's jaws. The demon bit down harder and Rin threw back his head as another frantic scream left his throat. The scream died quickly, though, as the creatures fangs punctured his lungs, filling them with blood. He brought his feet up, kicking the demon in the neck and chest, hoping to get some sort of reaction from the thing, that it would let him go. But it didn't. Instead it bounded away from his friends and they could do nothing to stop it as it quickly moved away from them, leaving them far behind.

With every bound the creature took, more pain would rush through his body. He felt like his right arm was only hanging on by a few strands of muscle and tendons. Black dots swirled before his eyes and he wondered if this is what it felt like when you were going to die. The creature's teeth had sunk into most of Rin's upper body, a few punctured his guts. The pain was so immense now that it was coming down to a dull throb as his whole body began to go numb. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out in this position. The demon bounded into a clearing and then stopped in its tracks. Rin stiffly turned his head to see what was in front of them and his heart sped up in hope at the sight that meet his dying eyes.

A line of exorcists was in front of them, their weapons raised. Shocked gasps ran though the group, however, when they noticed Rin's limp body hanging from the demon's mouth.

"Nii-san!" He heard someone scream and his eyes managed to focus on Yukio, who took a step forward, shocked at the sight before him. Shura also was among and moved forward, her sword at the ready. A low, deep growl came from the throat of the demon, almost like a dogs. It reverberated though Rin's body, only causing his further pain, which he didn't think was even possible at that moment. He could feel its warm, moist tongue wrap itself around his body and the teeth suddenly receded back into the demons head. Already Rin could feel his body trying to quickly heal himself back up to perfect health. Even if it managed to do that, it wouldn't be able to replenish his blood so quickly.

The tongue lifted him out of the mouth holding him in front, as though using him as a shield from the oncoming Exorcists. Rin could do nothing but stay in its grip, staring down at the ground from his totally useless position. He had somehow managed to keep his grip on his sword even after his arm had been dislocated. The fingers were wrapped tightly around it, the knuckles white from the effort, but his whole arm was numb and, if he didn't know better, it felt like nothing was there at all.

The demon lurched forward, much to the distaste of Rin. His body had still not had enough time to heal his wounds and they were already moving again. He heard a few shots rang out as they tried to hit the moving target, but none made it even close. They were too afraid that they'd hit him instead of the intended demon. He wanted to yell at them, spit at them, tell them to waste every bullet they had trying to bring this thing down. But all he managed to do was cough up more blood.

They were closer to the group now, the demon seemed to be on a suicide mission heading straight towards the group at full speed. At the last second, it dug its claws into the ground, its muscles in its legs clenching. It pushed itself forward, soaring though the air and over the group below.

As they flew over, Rin caught his brother's eyes briefly, but it seemed like forever. He could make out every detail about his brother as they went over him, from the fear and anger in his eyes, to the way his hands clenched at his gun, wanting so badly to shoot the demon, but knowing that he wouldn't be able to pull the trigger if he aimed it. He was frustrated and torn. He had sworn to protect his brother after their father's death but now here he was, completely useless when his brother needed him the most. A few tears trailed down Yukio's dirty cheeks, glistening in the light of the fires.

And then he was gone. The demon landed, but kept going, not stopping to even maintain its balance after the landing. It sucked Rin back into its mouth, but just kept him in place between its gums this time around, which he was grateful for. If the creature had shown its teeth once more, there would have been no way for him to survive the new wounds since his old ones had not even healed yet. The fighting was left far behind them now, the demon was leaving the hill, running somewhere else as fast as it could with Rin still with it. Whatever could this demon want with him? Could it have been sent by Satan to retrieve Rin?

The demons stopped again and sat down, a noise rippling though its body like some eager puppy awaiting its master. They were in the middle of another field with a old, broken down house on the other side of the grass. A shadow went over the moon and Rin peered up at what it was. All he could make out was a silhouette of a large figure and an umbrella held above it. The person landed softly just a few feet away, snapping the umbrella back shut and tucking it under his arm.

"Good job, my little akuma. What little pet did you bring me?" The voice said, a laugh seeming to hide behind his words. It wasn't a happy or gleeful laugh that lumbered beneath the surface, but one that sent chills down Rin's spine at the hint of it. The man held Rin's face so that their eyes met each other. Rin shivered at the sight. He didn't even look anything like a human.

"A human? But not really a human? Interesting, interesting. Nice find, my little akuma," the man patted the creature on the top of its head.

By now Rin's wounds had almost healed, but his head was still spinning around. But it was now or never to get out of this alive. Using the hand that was still in the demon's mouth, he punched the thing on the roof of its mouth, bringing forth a little bit of his blue flames. The creature shrieked in pain, dropping Rin onto the ground. He let out a cry of pain as he landed, his arm twisted painfully beneath him. The man reached forward, but Rin transferred his sword to his other hand, smacked the man away with it while it was still sheathed. He could bring it out now, right? There was no other way out of this that he could see.

Using his teeth, he began to pull the blade out and immediately the air around him burst into flames. The blue fire hovered about him, lighting up the sky. The man lunged forward and Rin put all his energy into his flames building them up like they had come from an explosion. The very air crackled under the energy the flames pushed outwards. The overhanging clouds above them had been glowing orange from the other fires but now they shone a magnificent blue. People all over the city could see his flames now. The fire died down and he found, to his shock, that both the man had disappeared.

He sheathed his sword and awkwardly tucked it into his belt, letting it hang by his side. He turned to face the demon, whose tongue was back out of its mouth and wiggling in the air like some slimy worm, saliva dripping off it onto the grass below. Suddenly, its tongue shot towards Rin like a whip, catching him by surprise. It landed a blow on his chest and he flew backwards from the impact. All the wounds in that area that hadn't fully healed yet immediately opened and his blood began to flow heavily from his body again.

He rolled onto his stomach and slowly pushing himself back up using his one good hand and turned, expecting to see the demon preparing for another attack, but it was gone now, too. He began to totter back towards why he had come from when something caught his eye in the grass. It was in about the relative area the man had been standing. He limped over to it and picked it up, turning it in his hands. It was a key. Maybe it was one of those kinds where if you placed it in any door, it would take you somewhere, like all the keys his brother and other exorcists had to get around so fast. There couldn't be any harm in trying it.

He made his way slowly to the rundown house on the other side of the field, perfectly aware he was leaving a trail of blood in his wake and his body was losing strength faster and faster. Is vision was swimming and twisting in front of his eyes like some psychotic dance. He squinted to try and right it, but it continued to move, refusing to let him focus on anything. He was almost there now but, unless it was his imagination, the world was turning vertical.

He fell to the ground, not really sure how he had managed to get there and glanced up the stairs towards the house. Using his good hand, he crawled up the stairs and finally reached the doorway. With shaky hands, he managed to upright himself again and stick the key into the doorknob, twisting it into the lock. There was a click and he shut his eyes, praying that this would actually work. With a simple twist of his wrist, the door opened and what lay on the other side definitely wasn't the inside of the house. He peered in and eventually stepped inside, trying to figure out where he was, but recognized nothing. Maybe it would be best to go back and just wait for the exorcists that were surely following him. There was no way his brother was just going to sit still while some demon made him his chew toy, right? Not to mention there were others who were going to investigate the blue flames they had witnessed earlier. He was about to turn to leave when the door slammed behind him, the key still in the lock on the other side. Fear coursing though his body, he twisted the knob and threw the door open. His heard dropped into his stomach as he realized he was looking at nothing but the inside of a house.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Someone yelled and he turned to see a man at the end of an alleyway staring at him.

"Hey, do you know where True Cross Academy is?"

"True what? What are you-" he stopped as he noticed the blood and wounds all over Rin's body, "My god! You're injured! Help! Someone needs a doctor over here! Someone help!" The man began frantically screaming out into the street behind him.

"Wait, no… I don't…" but it was at this moment that his body decided that he no longer needed to use his legs. He flopped to the ground like a fish out of water and the blackness began to eat at this eyes, covering his vision almost entirely. He heard running footsteps as several people made their way towards them and he found himself seeing a man with bright red hair and an eye patch before the blackness consumed his entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Your Average Akuma

**Adopt this if you want I don't care.**

Yukio cursed himself over and over in his mind, sprinting quickly though the forest. The demon had been headed this way, he was sure of it. A branch cut his cheek but he ignored it and kept running, his breathing coming heavy now. He leapt over a fallen tree trunk which was still partially in flames and landed hard. The pain in his ankle was overwhelming, probably a sprain. He still didn't give a shit. He needed to find his brother. He could already be dead, he could be demon food by now, he- a bright blue light flared up someone in the distance in front of Yukio and he let out a strangled cry. His brother was still alive.

He ran faster now, ignoring the pain in both his ankle and his lungs. His lungs felt like they were going to explode from all the smoke in the air. He really needed to rest, but he continued to go as fast as he could, ignoring all the screams coming from his body, telling him to stop. The blue light had been pretty close. He should have gotten to the place by now… He burst out of the forest and into the clearing, stopping for once and looking around. There was no one there.

Growling in frustration, he ran his hands through his hair, gripping onto the strands. Tears of frustration began to leak from his eyes. There was an abandoned house on the other side of the clearing. Maybe Rin had crawled over there? He could only hope so. He could hear voices behind him, other exorcists making their way towards this area to investigate the mysterious blue light. He needed to find his brother before they got here.

He set off in a run again, dashing over the long grass and hoping he didn't stumble and hurt something else. He could see a trail of blood going up the steps, like someone had been dragging themselves up towards the house. Blood was smeared in a trail to the door, where bloody handprints were visible on the wood. He flew up the steps and reached for the door knob, which was still sticky and wet from his brother's blood. It looked like Rin had touched the key hole for some odd reason, maybe while he had been pulling himself up.

Yukio threw the door open, racing inside, expecting his brother to be slouched against some wall. But, once again, no one was there and the trail of blood had ended. In fact there was no blood beyond the doorway, like his brother had somehow just vanished after setting foot in the house. Despite the obviousness that his brother was not going to be found in the house, he dashed in anyway, checking each room just in case, for some reason, Rin was there. But he wasn't.

He slowly walked back outside, limping from his sprained ankle, and sat down on the first step. His head was bowed, his eyes focused on his hands covered in his brother's blood for touching the door and the knob. He clenched them together, wondering why it was suddenly hard for him to see, his vision blurring in front of him. A hand on his shoulder didn't even startle him and he looked up slowly to see Shura standing over him, a concerned look on her face.

"My brother," he choked out, "is gone," he looked back down at his hands, "My brother is gone."

-

Rin jolted awake, throwing his upper body upwards and immediately finding his forehead colliding with another. The both curled away from each other, holding their foreheads in pain. He twisted to find a girl with short, dark hair, bending over until her face practically touched her legs and a pained expression on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd find someone hovering over me when I woke up," Rin apologized, getting to his knees to see if she was okay.

She rubbed her forehead and looked up at him with a smile, "Sorry, I didn't expect you to wake up so suddenly… or violently, for that matter," He looked around the small room they were in and got shakily to his feet, "Oh, be careful, you lost a lot of blood! Not to mention, we had to reset your shoulder, so that's still sore."

The girl stood up, supporting him by placing his arm over her shoulders. She helped him limp towards the door, which she opened for him. The occupants in the next room immediately became silent and all their eyes turned in their direction.

"So he's awakened, huh? He really worried me back when he collapsed, but I guess he was just fine. A little exhausted, but otherwise okay," A voice smiled and Rin looked to find that it was the person he had seen before blacking out. He had a smile on his face, which seemed to be almost permanent. He was obviously a joker and probably annoyed his friends to no end. Rin wondered just why he had an eye patch, though. Maybe someone finally snapped and gouged his eye out with a spoon?

His eyes traveled, looking over the other people sitting in the room. One of them looked like a traveling samurai from some manga book with his long hair and a sword leaning against his thigh, while the other was a short boy with white hair and some sort of odd tattoo on his face; he looked to be the most courteous of the group just by his wide eyes. He gave them all a weak wave, a small smile on his face. The samurai person looked away from him, an annoyed look on his face.

"Can we hurry up with our mission now? We were behind before we found this collapsing idiot," he got up with a sigh, grabbing his sword and turning to glare at Rin, "He looks fine now, so lets just leave him and keep moving. We were supposed to be there yesterday afternoon."  
"Kanda, stop being so rude," the white haired boy snapped and Kanda's glare turned to look at him instead, "What were we supposed to do? Let him lie on the street, unconscious from blood loss?"

"Yes, we should have. There were others around and they would have taken him to a hospital if we were around or not. We didn't have to pick him up like an abandoned puppy and drag him back to our hotel room."

He could feel the girl holding him up stiffen in anger and he knew that she would strike out at anytime. Quickly he threw his arm off her shoulder and took a step forward. He bowed deeply, and he saw Kanda's eyes widen in shock at the gesture.

"I thank you for taking care of me even when you didn't have to," he straightened back up, "I can tell, however, that you're busy. It would be better for us to part ways now, but I owe you," he grinned, showing off his unusual pointed teeth.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Any companions you're traveling with?" The boy asked.

"Not right now, I guess. Last I saw my brother I was kind of being dragged off by a-" he stopped, figuring that they would think him insane if he said he had been dragged off by a demon, they would think him insane. He knew he would have thought that if he had been told that before he learned he was Satan's son.

"Dragged off by… what?" The boy asked.

"Um… well, it's not really important and you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you about it," he said quickly, then started walking to the front door, hoping to make it out before the asked anymore questions. He didn't really want to spill his life out to some random strangers, even if they had possibly saved his life.

"You at least need new clothes," the girl pointed out and Rin looked down at the sorry mess of his clothes, tattered and covered in his own blood. He look like he had been attacked by a bear. He turned back to them, a quivering smile on his face.

"Haha," he choked out, "I guess I do look kind of weird with my clothes like this… and half my blood on the outside of my body."

"More than half, actually. About all of it, by the looks of it," Kanda said coolly, repositioning his hold on his blade. Looking at the man's sword, he suddenly remembered he had one of his own. He looked around for it frantically and finally saw it leaning against the wall in a corner. Rin raced over to it and scooped it up into his hands, clutching it to his chest.

"You guys didn't open this, right?"

"No, why would we do that?"  
"No reason…" that would have been bad if they had, but since they showed no fear around him, then he should have known the answer to that stupid question of his beforehand. Now he just felt stupider than usual and he could almost hear Yukio ridiculing him.

"Lavi, do you have some spare clothes for him to wear? He looks closet to your size out of all of you," the girl asked.

"Yeah, I have some regular spare clothes in my bag," the red head said, lifting up his bag, "Shall we go to the other room… yeah, we never got your name, now that I actually think about it."

"Well I was kind of unconscious. How were you supposed to get my name?"

The guy let out a laugh, "I like this kid. He's got spunk."

"Just like you," Kanda growled.

"I'm Okamura Rin… or just Rin."  
"Japanese?" Kanda enquired.

"Yes, I figured the bowing would have made that obvious."

"See, he's more like you than you realize, Yu!" Lavi sang and Kanda gave him a glare that Rin expected would light the air on fire.

"I'm Lenalee," the girl spoke, then pointed at each of them in turn, "and that's Allen, Kanda, and Lavi."

"Now that we have that out of the way, lets get you out of those bloody rags, shall we?" Lavi said, throwing his arm around Rin's neck and dragging him backwards into the room he had just emerged from earlier with Lenalee. He kept his grip tight on his sword, swearing he wouldn't let it out of his sight ever again. Once in the room, Lavi kicked the door closed behind her and let go of Rin. He crouched down and began shuffling though his backpack, removing the clothes from the bottom of the pack.

"Here, try these on. Sorry if they don't fit you, but Allen's the only other one with clothes that might fit you and, well, he's a shorty," he laughed, handing the pile of clothes to Rin, who took it awkwardly into his arms.

"Thank you for all of this. I really owe you guys a lot for all you've done for me," he called after Lavi as he began to move to the door. He just flashed Rin a smile, then exited the room, reclosing the door behind him and leaving Rin in the darkness. Rin was just glad he hadn't stayed. It would have been hard to explain the fact that he had a tail.

He emerged from the room later, the clothes on. They were a little too big for him, but otherwise fine compared to what he had been wearing before. His poor tail was becoming cramped, though, and he wished he could bring it out.

"We discussed something while you were changing in the other room," Lenalee said without a smile as he came out. Immediately he stopped, his blood becoming ice inside of him. Just what it was they had been talking about, as it obviously concerned him.

"Um… what were you guys talking about? Was it about my ears? Maybe my teeth? Because, if so I can totally explain them," Rin freaked out, then immediately regretted it. What if that wasn't what it was about? Now they were certain to notice them and question them. Inside, he was squirming from some sort of pain as he slapped himself mentally.

"Tch, he's a total idiot," Kanda groaned, "There's no way in hell I am agreeing with your guys's stupid plan. He's going to be like some little puppy tagging along that has to urinate of ever tree it come across and will run out in front every fast moving vehicle. And who will have to watch him and take care of him? We will. I say we just leave him here and let him find his own way back home."

"You've got something against puppies, don't you?" Rin pointed out, earning another bout of laughter from Lavi.

"Let me slice him up," Kanda growled, but Allen quickly grabbed him back.  
"Ah, Kanda, no killing him. That's not allowed on this mission… or ever, really."

"Shut up and let me go, Beansprout, or you'll be the one I cut up next!"

At this point Lavi decided it would be the best time to fuel Kanda's fire even further. Lenalee, however, ignored the fight breaking out in the room and approached Rin.

"We were discussing whether we should allow you to travel with us for the time being. When we get back to our headquarters, we can set up some way to get you back home in Japan."

He perked up at the ideas, "Stick around with you guys, huh?" He glanced over at Kanda, who was currently trying to desperately kick Lavi in the face, but the red head was dancing just out of reach, continuing his onslaught of teasing. Allen continued to hold back Kanda, a worried look on his face as he dodged the few blows that Kanda aimed his way as well.

Lenalee noted his gaze and gave him a small smile, "Don't worry. Kanda may threaten to kill Allen and Lavi daily, but he has never actually done it. I'm sure it will be the same with you… I think," she added, as though it was an afterthought.

"What do you guys do? It's obviously important and quite big if you have a headquarters to return to."

"Well, that's, uh…" she turned to the boys, "Should we tell him what we are?" She got a mix of answers from the group, so she turned back to him with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine. I haven't told you what I am or what I do, either, so I guess it's only fair that you keep your secrets, too."

"Well, do you want to hang around with this rowdy group for a little while longer. I can't guarantee you'll keep your sanity."

"Sanity? What's that? I lost it a while ago," he grinned.

She clapped her hands, a smile on her face, "All right, guys. It looks like Rin is going to stay-"

"Oh great," she was interrupted by Kanda's growl, "Another deadbeat."

"Now who would you be referring to as a deadbeat here, Yu?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me by that damn name?"

"But it's your name. What else am I supposed to call you by? Kanda? That's just plain boring."

"How is Kanda more boring than Yu?" Rin mumbled, but no one heard him over the ruckus the boys were making again. Lenalee was still ignoring them and was currently getting her stuff together and throwing her backpack over her shoulders.

"Hurry up, guys, or I'm leaving you. And here I though you were the one complaining about us being late, Kanda."

Immediately, they all moved away from each other, getting their own stuff together.

"What should I do with my old clothes?"

"What else? Throw them out," Lavi state, opening the door to their room and disappearing into the hallway. Rin went and did as he said, wondering how his brother would react. He would probably be pissed that he had such a tendency to waste the clothes of his and others. He just hoped he didn't butcher Lavi's spare clothes. If he did, it would just mean he owed them even more than he already did. He followed the rest of them out into the hallway, his sword still gripped tightly in his hand and glanced over the interior. It looked like some weird blast from the past.

The lobby was even more so, with an grandfather's clock which looked brand new, nothing like an antique. The light fixtures and wallpaper looked like they were in some weird tourist attraction. Well, they were in a hotel, he guessed. Maybe it was a hotel that tried to duplicate Europe as it was centuries ago? He had no clue, but it creeped him out, none the less. Lavi paid the man behind the counter some strange currency and then they all emerged from the building.

Right there on the spot, Rin almost had a heart attack at the sight that met his eyes. Everything looked like it had been ripped out of a history book for England. Maybe this was a tourist town? He could only hope so. There was no way that key could have sent him back in time, right? But why would that smiling man have a key to a town made for tourists? Maybe it made it less conspicuous? His head was beginning to hurt from all this thinking.  
"Come on, Rin. You're already falling behind," Lavi called and Rin looked down from the architecture to see that the others had already crossed the busy street. He ran across the cobbled road, joining them on the other side.

"Are you okay, Rin? You look a little scared," Lenalee asked, a look of concern crossing her face. He managed to put on the best smile he could to calm her down.

"It's okay, I'm fine. Just… not sure what to make of this place."

"Are you sure he wasn't brain damaged when he smacked his face into the road?" Kanda asked, walking away from them. They all quickly shuffled after him to keep up with the man who took long strides, obviously eager to get moving. The turned the corner and Rin could see something like a train station at the end of the street.

"Um, when was that train leaving today, again?" Allen asked, a frown on his face.

"10:43," Kanda barked from the front of the group.

"And what time is it now?"

"10:41… shit!" The all started to run down the street, dodging the pedestrians. Lenalee quickly bought the tickets for all of them and they got on the train just in time. It belched out some smoke and a shrill whistle cut though the air. Rin felt exhausted already from that light run and leaned again the doorway to their section. Lenalee had to help him once more, navigating him and herself to their seats. He sat down heavily in his and leaned his head against the window.

"You okay?" She asked him again and he merely nodded in reply, staring out the window at the bleak landscape. Just where was this place? It certainly seemed more than a tourist's attraction now that he was sitting in a completely outdated train, complete with more old fixtures inside of it.

The three men were already arguing over some small thing again and Lenalee left Rin to go break it up again, leaving him to his own thoughts. He clutched his demon sword to his chest even tighter and wondered just when he would be able to get back home again… or even if he would be able to. It seemed like he was somewhere different form his own world.

He knew that there were two worlds to begin with, his, and the demon's world. So was there a chance that there were more than those? If there were more than those worlds, then he had stumbled upon something new, something amazing. He couldn't help but let a little shiver of excitement run up his spine at the thought.


End file.
